


The Ending, Part 2

by Blink_Blue



Series: Synchronicity [6]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Dennis is only sorry he got caught. And Mac was okay with it so long as it was happening to somebody else.





	The Ending, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I reordered the series because I realized me picking and choosing whatever scenes I felt like writing at the time makes it super difficult to follow. It's now chronological (mostly) and I do suggest re-reading because I never meant for this moment to be a huge twist or shocker. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that these guys are both canon trash.
> 
> Blanket warning for Dennis Reynolds.

_“It’s not exactly a fairy tale, but we're happy for you guys-”_

_“Wait, what did you mean by that?” Mac interrupts Charlie mid-sentence, directing his question at Dennis._

_Dennis blinks at him. “Huh?”_

_Mac swallows, trying to get rid of the terrible feeling lodged in his throat. “You said… you don’t let anyone’s resistance stop you from getting what you want.” He pauses and lets out a soft breath. “What are you… are you talking about Dave?”_

_“Well… I-I mean, not just Dave,” Dennis stutters before snapping his mouth shut. He gives an awkward shrug of his shoulders. “But yeah, sure. He had something that I wanted, and now… he doesn’t.” He grins at the rest of the gang, boasting over his victory._

_Charlie chuckles along with him. But Dee gives Dennis a sharp look that sends the mirth draining right out of his chest._

_Mac is not having any of it._

_“Wait, wait, wait. Hang on a minute,” Mac demands. He presses his fingers painfully over his closed eyes as he struggles to understand what it is exactly about Dennis’ words that are causing him distress._

_“You know I take a very go-getter attitude in life, Mac.” Dennis chuckles to mask the mild panic that’s building in his chest. “I take what I want. It's how I became the success that I am today.”_

_Mac frowns at him and Dennis begins to think he might be digging himself deeper into a hole that he might not be able to climb out of._

_“You_ **_take_ ** _what you want?” Mac growls._

_“Well, yeah,” Dennis manages, his voice wavering on uncertainty._

_Mac chokes on a breath. His lips open but no words come out. He feels like he’s sobering after a binge, and slowly, painfully, he puts the pieces together with a memory that’s not there. “And that night that we slept together… did you take what you wanted then too?”_

_The silence around the group is deafening._

_“Dennis?” Mac’s voice grows hard when the other man doesn’t answer him._

_“I…”_

_“You what?” Mac lets out a laugh that’s slightly hysterical. Because there’s no way… there’s no way Dennis could have done that to him… “What really happened that night, huh?” Mac whispers. “I completely blacked out. So, tell me… what the fuck happened that night?”_

_Charlie looks between the pair, confused. But Dee meets her brother’s eyes, and Dennis knows that she knows._

_“Dennis?!” Mac’s hands are clenched by his sides. He’s a second from jumping to his feet to demand answers with fists instead of words. “I… I fucking woke up next to you. What did you…” His voice trails off and he bites his lip painfully. When he speaks his voice is barely above a whisper. “Tell me… just_ **_tell me_ ** _that I was conscious that night.”_

_Dennis’ doesn’t meet his eyes._

_“Was I?!”_

_“Mac…”_

_“It’s a very simple question, Dennis.” Mac’s voice grows steely and dangerous. “In fact, it’s a yes-or-no question. Was I conscious that night when you fucked me?!”_

_“No.”_

_Mac’s fist flies at his face, hitting him in the cheekbone hard enough to send him sprawling out of his barstool. Charlie shouts in shock and Dee gasps from behind the bar, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Dennis lets out a shout when he lands painfully on the ground._

_He looks up, cupping his cheek in shock to see a look of fury on Mac’s face that he’d never been met with before._

_Without saying another word, Mac turns on his heel and storms out of the bar._

_“Dude.”_

_The expression on Charlie’s face is a mixture of anger, shock, and disgust. Yet somehow, it’s not as bad as what he sees when he looks at Dee. She doesn’t even look slightly surprised. Just disappointed._

_“What the fuck?!” Charlie utters at him._

_Dennis picks himself off the ground and wordlessly runs out the door._

* * *

“How fucked up do you have to be to do this to someone you claim to love?” Mac scoffs and shakes his head. “You are so broken,” he mutters. The other man finches at his words and Mac thinks _good._ He fucking deserves it.

“You fucking bastard,” Mac spits. “You let me believe that I cheated on my boyfriend when you… you raped me. And then you let me believe that I did it.”

Dennis grits his teeth as a wave of anger rises over his guilt. He knows Mac is provoking him but he takes the bait anyway.  “It’s not that big of a deal,” he says through gritted teeth. “This Dave guy wasn’t worth your time anyway-”

“Are you seriously trying to justify what you did to me?!”

Dennis quickly switches gears. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting just a bit?”

_ “You raped me, you piece of shit-” _

“You’re being dramatic!”

Mac blanches. “You ruined my relationship!”

“Your relationship was a joke!” Dennis shouts. “It never would have lasted!”

“That's not for you to decide!” Mac roars.

“Why are you making this all about you?”

A mirthless laugh slips from Mac’s lips. “Oh my god,” he whispers, shaking his head in disbelief. “You are so fucked up.”

“Don’t act like you’re completely innocent in all this!”

“What?! What the hell are you talking about?” Mac screams. “I didn’t do anything wrong! I didn’t cheat on Dave!”

Dennis snorts and raises his eyebrows. “Well, actually you did kiss me. I don’t know if you remember that part.”

“You son of a bitch,” Mac hisses. 

A moment of silence passes as Dennis smirks. “You should have known,” he growls, his voice low and dangerous. Something dark gleams in his eyes as he continues. “You should have known when I got back that this is how things were going to be. You should have known that I would never have accepted this-this _stranger_ in our lives! What did you think, that you could replace me or something?! I mean, really… why are you even surprised by this?” 

“Goddamnit, you son of a bitch!” The full force of Mac slamming into him sends them sprawling until Dennis’ back painfully smashes against the closed door. The pain halts any protest that lingers on his tongue. Mac’s hands are fisted around his shirt for leverage and he sends him violently colliding with the door again. 

“I didn’t think you would do this to _me_!” Mac rages. “You rape girls and it’s weird and creepy and we all look the other way but I didn’t think you would do it to _me!”_

Dennis raises an eyebrow, trying to mask the pain. “So this is all about you?” He lets out a short laugh before he flinches, thinking Mac is going to hit him again. The other man almost does.

But Mac’s hands are loosening their grip around him. Slowly, Mac shakes his head and takes a step back. 

Despite it all, Dennis feels the loss as he steps away. “Is it about Dave?” He asks roughly.

“This is about what you did to me,” Mac responds softly. 

Dennis blinks. He’s seen enough to recognize when the fight has drained out of the other man. But it’s not relief that he feels upon the sight of it. Instead, he feels disappointment… and dread. 

He watches as Mac steps away, bends down to pick up his bag, and slings it over his shoulder. 

“Mac, where are you going to go?” There’s a desperate plea in his tone, but at this point, Dennis doesn’t even care. He just doesn’t want Mac to leave. “You’re making this out to be a bigger deal than it is-”

“Fuck you,” Mac mutters before finally looking Dennis in the eyes. “I was getting my life together without you,” he says softly, shaking his head. “I was happy without you… I wish you’d never come back.”

Dennis swallows the lump in his throat. He feels the sting of tears in his eyes even as he stubbornly shakes his head. “You're exaggerating, Mac.”

“I don’t want to be around you, Dennis.”

Dennis chokes when Mac pushes past him through the door. 

“You don't even remember it!” He shouts angrily. “How can you be mad?”

But Mac is already halfway to the front door. “Hit me again!” Dennis shouts after him. “Do it! Hit me again and you’ll feel better! Mac! MAC!”

The front door opens.

Mac is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! ([x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com))


End file.
